


Movie Date Night

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: JohnRose Grimdorks Week 2018 [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Tuesday Part 1: MovieAlternate Universe, Flushed John x Rose, SFW.In hindsight, John vouching for the director of the live action adaptation of your favorite series should have been your first clue as to how bad it was going to be.





	Movie Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the uninspired title. Wasn’t really sure what title to use.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and It’s S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night, and you’re in the movie theatre on the premiere of the live action adaptation of what is quite possibly your favorite cartoon show, The Wizard’s Apprentice. Though for this particular adaptation, they added the suffix ‘And The Secret Sign.’. From what you’ve gathered from various sources, it appears that they’re adapting their most popular arc, and one of your personal favorites. A bold move, you think, to adapt an arc well into the series, but despite the misgivings on some fansites regarding the casting and possible plot direction, you’re not worried.

Your boyfriend, one John Egbert, said that it was directed by one of his favorite directors, N. Day Llamasan. Despite John’s rather… odd choices for his best movies ever list, you’ve checked out the director’s previous works and they were pretty good.

Speaking of, here comes John with all the refreshments his hands can carry. You take your share of the snacks and drinks just as a voice on the speaker announced that the doors to your theater has opened. You start to walk fast towards the theatre and you were about to shove your way through the crowds to get the good seats when John caught up with you and reminded you that this theatre uses numbered seats and you already reserved their seats.

Oh.

Right.

Masking your embarrassment, you let John lead the way inside and into your seats. As the ads and trailers start, you keep wishing that the movie would start already. You’ve been waiting patiently for the film to come out ever since you've heard rumors of it. Finally, the lights dim, and the IMAX logo started playing. John insisted they watch it that way, and you’re very grateful for it. As the logo ends, you can hear a familiar leitmotif. This is it, this is going to be the best night of your life!

————

This was possibly the worst night of your life. As the credits rolled, you got up from your seat and said to John that you needed to go to the bathroom. He rose up and followed you to the theatre’s bathrooms and last you saw him he was patiently standing outside, looking at the ‘COMING SOON’ posters. You got into a stall, locked it, and buried your head into your palms.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

You’re not a child anymore, you are 20 years old, you shouldn’t be this affected by a movie, no matter how awful it is. But you are. You are practically livid. Growing up you loved the series (one of the few happy memories with Mom was watching it with her), and sometimes during your busy college schedule you still find time to binge watch it. You still scour the fansites looking for engaging discussions regarding the themes and plot, to share and critique fanfiction, and alright maybe engage in a little shipping as well (Yarrow x Joan OTP). The fandom can get a little crazy, but you consider them a part of your life. Sad as that maybe.

Speaking of crazy, you wonder if the film’s staff were all off of their proverbial rockers. It’s like no one even bothered to so much as glance at the original material. Forget the casting, the actors were wooden as a tree, the character arcs and motivations were all wrong, the setting was changed too much, the CGI was horrendous, and that ending. That twist they added at the end is going to mess up everything if they somehow made a sequel to this. This isn’t what you envisioned the movie of the series was going to be like. You would have been content with an okay one even. But this was seriously in the running for worst movie ever, and considering your boyfriend and his infamous taste in movies you definitely know what you’re talking about.

Your boyfriend is also one of the reasons you’re sitting here stewing and face palming. In the middle of that disaster of a movie you turn toward John to comment and perhaps find some enjoyment, but then you saw the enraptured look on his face (you note that it’s only a step down from the look he has when you’re in a particularly flattering attire. Or lack of.). To your consternation, John loved the movie. Which you suppose is damning evidence to the quality of said flick.

You sigh as you lift your head from your hands. You know very well that John has been planning this evening in advance, and he absolutely insisted that he be a proper gentlemen and pay for everything. All of this, knowing he paid out of it from the money he got from his part time job, since his Dad got it into his head that the right thing to do is “to pay for an evening out with a lady with your own money”. So with the movie being such an awful mess, you decided to take some time and calm yourself so you can once again be proper company for such a gentleman.

Right, that should be enough, you think. You exit out of the stall and wash yourself. As you finish up you notice the stall next to you open up, and you’re surprised to see your cousin and fellow enthusiast Roxy. From the looks of it, she didn’t enjoy the movie either. Wordlessly, you stare at each, before Roxy shrugged and shook her head. No words needed to be said, you both hated it. You wave goodbye to Roxy as you head out to join John and start your walk home. You steel yourself and prepare for John gushing about the movie along the way.

————

You thank your lucky stars that everything was in alignment for a quick drive home. From John’s choice of a close venue to your apartment, to the lack of traffic and bad weather, and even the apartment’s lift immediately opened as you pressed the button. You silently thank your Mom for insisting that you take her money and “find a nice love nest that’s just perfect.”, love nest comment aside that is. Had you stayed on the campus dorms it would have been hectic to get through the traffic in the area at this hour, and there’s the lack of privacy besides.

For John’s part, he seemed to be somewhat subdued this evening. Compared to his positively euphoric state when they left the theater, his conversations seem oddly tame. In fact, he hasn’t brought up the movie once. You even had to remind him as you drive out of the parking lot not to look at his phone. All he talked about was about how it’s such a nice evening (which it was), about how ridiculously strict their lecturers were and the crazy amount of homework they had (you gently reminded him about a paper he had due next week, to which he groaned and muttered a quiet thank you), and what you’ll have for late dinner (you both decided to order in some pizza). As you walk inside of your apartment, you look forward to the remainder of your evening of quietly enjoying your pizza while you write a negative review of the movie. You hear John talking on the phone as you enter the bedroom, as you boot up your trusty laptop and think of what to write.

You were halfway through a particularly scathing part of your review when John called you to the living room. Good, pizza’s here. As you pass through the living room, you notice a box set on the table in front of the TV, next to John holding the pizza boxes. When asked, John explained that since he knew that you were disappointed, he thought that you two could use the rest of the evening to enjoy the series proper with the complete series boxset, and perhaps also give the makers of the movie a piece of your mind online. That’s a really good idea, John always knew how to cheer you up. Although you’re not quite sure how he found out…

Realizing how, you ask John to show Roxy’s message, which he immediately denied. A little too quickly. After pressing him, he reluctantly showed you his phone. You scroll through Roxy’s message, which went along the lines of saying that John should pay more attention to his lovely girlfriend, that she’s upset about the movie, and that she needs some… BLT? Scrolling further down you see John ask if she meant TLC, but Roxy insisted that John make Rose a sammich, though she later added yeah some TLC would be nice too.

You gave a smirk as you hand back John his phone, saying that all of this is nice, but you demand your promised sandwich. John then gave a wide shit-eating grin, produced a handkerchief, which he laid down on his open palm. After saying some magical generic magical gibberish, he took away the handkerchief and produced a BLT sandwich on a plate out of nowhere, earning an involuntary gasp from you. Honestly, you’re impressed. One of these days you’re going to pick apart his delightful little brain and find out exactly how he did it. You gratefully take the sandwich, put it on the table, then quickly embrace John and give him a wet, sloppy kiss, which left him rather dazed (and you giddy, but you’re not telling him that) as you lead him to the couch.

For the rest of the evening, you both curled up on the couch, watching choice episodes of the series, debating on how the movie dropped the ball on almost all aspects of the series or even managed to be good (you begrudgingly admit that the remix of a few tracks were indeed an improvement, and John admitted that what happened to the villain was stupid and her original fate was better), discuss all the themes and symbolism peppered throughout (admittedly bullshit and completely made up, though one of John’s theories that the start of the series was a deconstruction of the Hero’s Journey did made you think), laugh as you both scour the web for impressions of the movie as well as finishing up your review and making up dumb memes (thank you Strider and your shitty photoshop lessons), and basically just being couch potatoes and having a good time eating your pizzas and sandwich.

As you find yourself yawning well past midnight, you turn to see John sleeping on the couch, his head tilted back and lightly snoring. Smiling, you carefully move yourself into a comfortable sleeping position, cuddle John for warmth (mostly), and close your eyes. As you drift off to sleep to the familiar sounds of episode 13 of season 4 (that’s when the Apprentices began the dread Ritual), you think to yourself that all in all, this has been a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> But then he made Alternate Universe Split and all is forgiven.


End file.
